narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Naruto Fanon Policy: Rules and Regulations
This has better be enforced soon...also, don't delete my articles instantly, give me a warning first and I'll correct ASAP. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 16:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :If you don't mind, I'll be copying and pasting on this for rules and regulations with a little edit for another wikia. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) um... see above message--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 04:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Copy paste it into a sandbox article of this first, please. I would like to see what alternations there would be. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Questions A few questions: 1. This says that "Under Maintenance" excuses aren't tolerated. Would that include if the artical is still being completed (in stages) and would that include if the creator of said article was having computer issues and couldn't be on much? AKA, me, and one of my articles history/past sections, it's still in bulleted list form, I'm working on it, but IDK how long it will take. 2. Spelling and Grammar, I'm not good at grammar. Is the answer to that "get better" or would such things be excused if the article still makes sense to read. 3. Is there a limit to the amount of cursing in dialogue, or is that just okay so long as it's not anything overly bad. (PG13 limit) 4. Is there an... explicit limit? Let me explain. If I say, wanted my character's uncle to be a jerk who beat her when she made mistakes, as punishment, would I be able to say that or would I only be able to say "punished"? Thank you for reading these, hope I can get answers sooner rather then later. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 23:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? If no one answers I'm just going to assume it okay... Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 12:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, no one answered. That means that I can be free to assume the best, that is, all cursing in dialogue is A-Okay, Her uncle CAN beat her and i can say so, the minor grammar issues are fine, and the article is fine even though it's still being worked on. Cool. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 20:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) 1. Under Maintenance is NOT an excuse as its just a scapegoat someone can use to get out of clarifying on possible OP or illegal content. 2. You say your not good at grammar; to an extent its alright if you have trouble but if the grammar effects the quality of the article its where the problem comes. I don't see that much terrible grammar in your work, so no problem here. 3. Try and hold back on the cursing, the occasional angry scream or fierce disposition from your character that would lead to cursing is alright but if your character is going to go "uber tourettes" that's just a reflection on your self. People are more inclined to side against the guy that goes all emo "FUCK FUCK FUCK" in his articles. 4. An abusive uncle is alright, just don't go Law and Order on it. Its a plot device, lead to his/her decisions in life. You wouldn't really be punished, but if its to graphic and asked to be removed you would probably have to comply. : Finally, don't post messages like your second one where you assume that nobody cares about your post and use sarcasm to get your point across. A lot of users weren't on yesterday; just look at the wiki activity it was mostly the newer Gravity Force members, you and me. --Hohenheim of Light 20:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry, I have endless patience, it's the waiting that kills me... lol. Ok, so pretty much everything but the article under construction thing is fine. Cool. : Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 01:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC)